User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Death - Chapter Four
"He should be in the attic!" Willow said, leading the gang to the attic. Willow opens the door, seeing the room empty, and the big window that was once full of glass, shattered as a cold breeze enters the room. Amber shivers, An echo fills the room, "Victor?" Willow enters further in the room. As she steps into the middle, a creek is heard from the floor, Willow senses something evil and tries to take a step back but the floor breaks off piece by piece. A black hole appears and Willow notices it, trying to get away, she crawls back, screaming but falls into the hole. "Willow!" Piper yelled, running to where once Willow was. Amber screamed and saw the masked person behind Joy, "No!" Amber yells and jumps in front of Joy, saving Joy. Joy looks down, "Amber!" she cries, the masked person runs away. Izzy glances at Isabelle,Theresa,and Rachel who also know what to do. The four run after the masked person. "Hey, get over here!" Rachel yells, as if the masked person would listen to her. Izzy notices the person's skills, she jumps on the wall, reaching for a metal pipe, she breaks it off the wall, only for water to come pouring out, little did she know, that was the water that would be needed to supply them. Isabelle smirks at Izzy's 'intellegence' and jumps on the masked person's back while Izzy crawls the wall. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The masked person screams, it sounded like a girl. "Bye Bye Bitch." Izzy jumps from the ceiling, hitting the pipe on the masked person's head. Isabelle yanks the mask off and the face is revealed. "Ariel??" Theresa yelled, The person was a girl with red hair, brown eyes. She looked around 17 or 18. "Well, Hello, Theresa." Ariel said, her tone sounded bittersweet. "Who's this??" Rachel asked, Izzy and Isabelle nodding in agreeance. "My best friend who betrayed me." Theresa said while glaring down Ariel, "Betrayed you? I betrayed you? You left me to go to some fancy boarding school. Thanks to your parents, They told me where you were." "But do they know that you're trying to kill me???" Theresa yelled. "I wasn't planning on killing you until now." "Sorry to interupt this little argument but, This house will be flooded and we need to go to the others...." Isabelle said, "But what about Ariel? She may try to kill us again- Hey get back over here!" Rachel said running after Ariel, "What are we gonna do??" Izzy asked. "Izzy, You follow Rachel and Theresa you follow me." Isabelle said. "Okay!" Both Theresa and Izzy ran their ways, Theresa following Isabelle. ---- Izzy and Rachel run after Ariel, who is way far ahead, Izzy jumps on the wall, crawling on it, She pulls another pipe, which leads to more water pouring out. "Would you stop doing that? That's the reason why there's a flood!" Rachel yelled, "Listen, Do you want to live or not?" Izzy yelled back at her, She continues crawling but she crawls on the ceiling, reaching up to Ariel, she jumps down and beats Ariel with the metal pipe. "Izzy wait up!" Rachel finally caught up with Izzy, Rachel waves her hand, Similar to Elsa's hand movement for the power of ice to come out, But this time, Water managed to come out. Ariel looks at Rachel, while getting beat up, "No, No, No!" She cries, Rachel freezes the flood, Izzy looks at Rachel, in shock of course, "How did you do that?" Izzy asked, "Well, It took lots of training but, I did it." Rachel smiles, She walks in front of Ariel, and then slaps her with cold ice, knocking Ariel out, Both girls smile. "We did it!" Both Rachel and Izzy highfived. ---- Isabelle and Theresa make it to the others, Who are worried. "Did you find the masked person?" Joy asked, "Yes. It was someone surprising...." Theresa said. "Who?" John asked. "It was Ariel, Someone important to me as a little girl...She tried to kill me..." Theresa cried. Amber realized something, "Guys, I have a theory. Yes, the queen has a theory now listen." Amber said, Making everyone roll their eyes. "What if there's an army of these masked people....Guys, First it was Victor, then these people who came to terrorize our house, and now this Ariel chick...What if there's more. What if they're all outside, Waiting for us to come out so they can kill us?" Amber began to scare Joy and Piper, "Amber...you're scaring me...." Joy said. "Well, What Amber is saying does make sense..." John pointed out, "Well, what do we do?" Piper asked, just when Rachel and Izzy came in the attic, dragging Ariel's body with them. Amber,Joy,and Piper jump back. "Is she dead??" Theresa yelled, "No! I hit her with a pipe and Rachel slapped her with ice, She has this cool power, she controls water!" Izzy said, Joy looks at Rachel, "You control an element? And you didn't tell us?!" Theresa said, "Yep, Anyways, I froze the flood, we need to get Willow." Rachel said in a calm tone. ---- Willow looked terrified, Screaming for help, six dead bodies around her. She couldn't tell who were they but they were covered in dirt. A hot moisture of air filled the room, No cold air filling it, "Where am I...?" She kept crying. Willow stood up, looking around the room, She heard a door creep open, She jumps back, Seeing a girl enter the room. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "Who are you?" Willow mocked. "I'm Ana Grande...Now, Who are you?" Ana asked. "Willow Jenks, Why am I here?" Willow asked, "Well, That's one thing I cannot tell." Ana said, while smiling. "Godammit, Where is Ariel....?!" Ana yelled, Willow became even more scared, "What are those back there...?" Willow asked, pointing to the dead bodies. "People." Ana answered, "P-People??" Willow studdered, worrying she'll be another one of those people. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you, Well, I'm not, I don't know about Ariel and Sweet..." Ana mumbled, Sweet caught Willow's attention. "Sweet? As in Eric Sweet?" Willow panicked, Eddie's father was in on this horrible game of Death? "Yes, Why?" Ana said, Willow may have been dumb but she knew well enough to not say a word and outsmart this girl who seemed to be more bubbly than an air balloon. "Nothing important." Willow said. "Okay!" Ana smiled and left the room, After she left, Willow grabbed a spear, Knowing it was war. Willow stood up, holding the spear, waiting for someone to come in. "Yes, I'll take care of her." A voice was heard, for what it sounded like Mr.Sweet, outside the door. Willow begins to panick, she then fans herself, and runs to hide. The door creeps open, "Willow, I know you're here..." Eric smiled and crept around in the room. "Come on, Willow...Don't be scared...It's your same principal from Anubis...Remember, I gave you an extra credit...." Eric said, as he got closer to Willow's hiding spot, Willow panicks. Eric steps on Willow's finger, She screams, Making Eric look under, "There you are...." Eric smiled and grabbed her arm. "No!" She screams, grabbing her spear and stabs Eric. "NO NO NO NO NO NO" She repeats, while stabbing Eric, She continues and then slits his throat. "Don't fuck with the original." Willow said she drops Eric and leaves with her spear. ---- Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Part One Chapter Three Part Two ---- Yesh, There was a goof I had to edit. But enjoy! I'm surprised no one noticed the six bodies in the room where Willow was, xD Category:Blog posts